User blog:789123654sd/I'm going to need a little help
The information on this wiki is out of date. There was an update 2 days ago, and I don't see any difference. Eagle is now Rhino tier, and Cobra is now Bear tier. We have to fix everything according to the new update: Update(May 13th): Invasion of the birds Added 5 new animals! - NEW: Ostrich animal! Lays an egg when pressing W, can control the chicks that come out. Ostrich chicks can be damaged by cheetah tier and up, and can damage till rhino tier. - NEW: Snowy owl animal! Arctic animal that flies up and pecks his prey - NEW: Peregrine falcon animal! The falcon flies up, dives down to its target and then attacks. - NEW: Pelican animal! The pelican stores water in its beak and then drops it like a water bomb. Water bomb stops other animals ability - NEW: frog animal! Frogs are AI animals (like ducks). When hit they produce slime that makes you slippery. They can be found around rivers. Buffs and nerfs - Predator nerf: a predator bite pushes both animals apart. Predators canâ€™t bite bitten animals for 0.5 seconds after the last bite. - Food buff: coconut, raspberry, carrot and watermelon now give water on eating - Same tier animals (besides drag tier) can no longer kill each other. (Boa canâ€™t kill hippo anymore) - Sabertooth nerf: Sabertooth speed in water is nerfed. - Tiger nerf: Tigers speed in water is nerfed - Mammoth nerf/buff: Mammoth ability cooldown has been increased. Snowballs can now kill animals. - Dragon nerf: Dragons have a 3 seconds cooldown. Dragons get on fire if they walk through fire spawned by fireballs from other dragons. - Black dragon buff: Black dragon can use ability when on fire or stunned. Black dragons are 20% faster in volcano biome. Animals below hippo tier can not kill the black dragon with their ability (they can damage it but not deliver final blow). Black dragon wonâ€™t burn on fires spawned from dragon fireballs. Black dragon can eat all killable food (mushroom bush, eggs,..) in one hit. - Trex buff: Trex can use ability when it is on fire. Trex won't drop animals if it is hurt. Ability cooldown has been increased. - Yeti buff: Yeti shoots iceballs in fixed directions: 2 from the front and 3 from the back. Cooldown is set to 8 seconds. Yeti can use ability when low on water and the ability does not drain water. Yeti can go on hills (but slow). Yeti snowballs do less damage. - Giraffe buff: turning speed while using ability is increased - Eagle nerf: Eagle has been moved to rhino tier. Eagles canâ€™t pick preadtors, and wonâ€™t stun them. Eagle wonâ€™t burn when flying over lava. Eagle doesnâ€™t depend on water anymore when using its ability. There is no health limit anymore to pick up preys. - Blue whale nerf: Damage and range of blue whale are now the same as for elephant. - Zebra nerf: Damaga is now the same as for donkey. - Cobra nerf: cobra speed has been nerfed. - Poison nerf: Poisoned animals can now use their ability - Shark buff: Shark speed/cooldown/ability duration has been buffedCrab change: added an extra delay between the crab hit and the water wave, to make sure that the target gets hit before it is stunned. Extra features - Fire animation has changed, and fire effect as well. Fireballs now spawn a fire on the map. It can be killed by shooting three water balls at it, or it reduces in size and dies off over time. - Slime effect: Animals from tier 1-11 are affected by slime. Animals below croc become slippery for 4 seconds and canâ€™t use ability when covered in slime. - Eagle ability changes: Animals that are dropped by an eagle now get some velocity (donâ€™t drop straight down). Animals get a 4 seconds immune to fire effect and 4 seconds ability to climb hills after being dropped by an eagle (to prevent lava trolling and trapping) - Ability reskin for the bear and polar bear. They now have a paw. - Black Dragon skin improved. Wings turn black if Black Dragon looses too much lava. Nostrils give a fearsome effect. - Octopus when disguise as an animal, shows 25% health bar and players nick name so it feels like a dying player (lure preys). Also shows the biome effect if disguised. - Ducklings and Eggs added again. New AI for Ducks/Ducklings, Ducklings added back. Ducks lay eggs in island. White ducks spawn in Arctic biome. Fixed glitches - All eagle glitches have been fixed. (ability rework) - Tiger glitch: infinite use of ability when using an autoclicker. - Hedgehog glitch: Hedgehog doesnâ€™t stun animals anymore when it is taken by an eagle when using ability - Giraffe glitch: Giraffe doesnâ€™t stun animals anymore when it is taken by an eagle when using ability - Black dragon boost glitch is fixed. - Mole glitch: mole is not invisible anymore under an island in a lake. Moles donâ€™t get hit anymore by abilities when they are underground. - Rabbit glitch: rabbit canâ€™t use its ability anymore to eat mushroom bushes - Pig glitch: pig canâ€™t use its fart anymore to eat mushroom bushes - Octopus health doesnt show anymore when it is in food disguise. Treasure hunt: - (there are 5 hidden things) Category:Blog posts